Starry, Starry Night
by Kashy
Summary: Lucy/Lorcan, Lily, Lysander -- hope and wish that the relationship that's being shared at this moment will never change.


**Summary:**hope and wish that the relationship that's being shared at this moment will never change -- Lucy/Lorcan, Lily, Lysander.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these beautiful characters..

-

**Starry, Starry Night**

-

There's firewhiskey and sherry and music that's not too loud but not too soft and people attempting to dance. Its - _**the**_ - party and everybody seems to be enjoying it.

She drunk off her face though, purely and utterly wasted, and you can't help but wonder how she got so damn drunk, so damn quickly. She's one that sometimes (usually) drinks and is known not to be entirely frigid (Samuel James, fifth year) but you never thought that she'd end up embarrassing herself, and by default you, at _this _party.

But the thing that really gets you going to that she's so unstable that she's holding being held up by her 'best friend', who's eying her like she's a piece of meat. "Can you believe him?"

Lysander, who sits next to you glances in their general direction before lying back onto the concrete. "He just better not take advantage of her."

Fists ball up against your side as your body automatically moves to lie next to his. "I'll kill him," (and her), "if they hook up tonight."

"Yeah," he murmurs softly, "I'll kill him too. If he takes advantage of her or you. Promise me, Lucy, that you won't go off with him."

"Don't worry," your voice whispers back, no longer connected to your brain, "I won't."

The night goes on and you're with her on the grass. There's a mass of you, boys and girls and more boys, all leaning against each other. Incoherent words are thrown round, some of them leaving your own mouth against your will (word vomit, Lily calls it, totally different to her _actual_ vomit). Next thing you know she's making out with some boy as the others laugh. She's laughing too and he's laughing and they're all laughing as she pulls away.

"Do it again," your egg, because if she's too drunk to realise who she's really making out with then it's her fault. It's too tiring to look after her anymore and this boy, however he is, can now do it. She follows your instructions, her dressing riding up to her stomach as he attempts to grope subtlety at her.

"I think I might like you," the boy she's with says dreamily. Laughter leaves you and you think that maybe the alcohol that's been consumed tonight is finally starting to kick in. Leaning back into him, you take a deep breath and breathe in his scent. He takes another swig of firewhiskey before hopping up, leaving you cold and helpless as he goes to dance clumsily with Analeigh.

Drinking was never your thing, but he's making you want to get drunk and take the pain away because it's jealously that's coursing through your veins as he pays attention to them and not you. Shay, a lovely boy that you've only just met, hangs with you until he decides that everybody's way to drunk and disgusting and heads home.

But then he's there and there's a small group of you there talking about the sun rise and the sun set and the meaning of life. None of it make sense except for the fact that his arms are finally around you waist. Purposely, you stumble and hit the ground in the hopes that he'll lean down and pick you back up.

He doesn't.

Instead he leans down and presses his lips to yours. They're all quiet, stunned to silence. He smiles against your lips as he notices the silence of his friends and pulls away awkwardly. The promise that you made to Lysander means nothing now and is pushed backwards behind the rest of the junk that's stored in your brain because you really don't need to feel guilty now. Your eyes meet his and a shy smile leaves your lips because that was your first kiss, but you're not going to tell him that (or anybody else).

"Have you ever even kissed a guy?" Eve asks loudly as she comes to join the group.

"'Course," you reply. He cocks and eyebrow, but you avoid his gaze.

He grabs your hands and tugs at it whispering, "Let's go to the rocks."

Nodding nervously, you follow, unsure of what's going to happen once you leave to group. Before you even get there, he's kissing you again and it's everything that you've ever hoped for. Passion and heat and _like_ course rush through your system and you hope that this relationship that you have never changes.

After all, you've always liked him and there's _always_been this rumour that Lorcan Scamander likes you too.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm. I don't know what to make of this but I decided to post it any way because I'm in a good mood, have no homework and just got my 'midterm' report that states that I'm excellent in every subject. So, yeah, I'm slightly happy.

It's a little longer then I expected it to turn out, but still…

Review?


End file.
